Uchiha Family Reunion
by JeffC FTW
Summary: When the Fourth Great War begins, a revived Itachi Uchiha endures being a puppet - and is forced to hurt the one he loved most - before breaking that control and spending one last moment with her before he sets out to break the spell. Sixth in the Uchiha Series.


**If you didn't hate Kabuto enough in "The Uchiha Widow", the latest in the Uchiha shot saga, then be prepared in this one. Itachi has been Edo'd, and with his widow and infant son in the picture in time for the Fourth Shinobi War, it's gonna be triggered with many things in here.**

 **Disclaimer: nothing is mine except Hanaru as well as her and Itachi's infant son.**

 _"Itachi..."_

 _To look down at his face like this, at his entire body, it made her heart die and her body to follow. He had been back for a couple days now, and this was the first time she had seen him. The baby was sleeping; she didn't want to hold Ren when she needed to be alone with her husband's body. She knew she would collapse when she saw him, and that's what she did. She fell to her knees beside the cold, hard slab the corpse lay upon._

 _Hanaru Uchiha stood by her deceased lover, father of the child she just delivered, and inspected the damage done to him in the final fight against his younger brother. His right arm, the ring still there, had been singed by fire, pieces of darkened flesh peeling off. His fingertips were still covered with blood. There was a gash into his left thigh, probably from a giant shuriken or something. Worst of all, in her mind: blood dried on the corners of his mouth, from his condition which worsened as the battle progressed._

 _He wouldn't even take his medication before he left her. Itachi was always stronger than Sasuke, so it would have been possible he defeated his_ otouto, _but he chose to let himself become weak in order to make it easier for the younger Uchiha. The foolish side of the grieving widow had hoped that Itachi could have just talked it out with Sasuke like brothers should have; he should have told him the truth from the start instead of manipulating the younger like he did, let himself be disgraced and hated instead of loved, should have..._

 _She closed her eyes. None of that mattered. Itachi was gone. Their son would never know his father except what she would tell him, and whatever he would hear someday. But what were they going to do now that Itachi was dead? Kisame was still here, and he was Ren's godfather, but that did not mean he could be around taking care of them every minute of the day. And Sasuke, she wasn't sure she could trust him yet either._

 _One thing was for sure: he was not his elder brother. Which made him different from Itachi in that he was reckless and might not have the brightest ideas. He'd said that he planned to kill the Elders of the Leaf Village because of their part in Itachi's disgrace...and a part of her was inclined to agree. But it was that Danzo she wanted gone the most, except she could picture what would happen if Sasuke was discovered. He would be labeled what his brother had been._

 _She couldn't go back home if she wanted to. People would want to know why she never came home after all this time. What could she say if she wanted to?_

 _Still kneeling beside the corpse, she looked up and brought her lips to cold, frozen ones, a couple tears dripping off her chin and onto his pallid structure._

~o~

 _This isn't really Itachi. This is just another's body, with his spirit trapped inside. He's used as a puppet whose strings are pulled by another at will. Damn you, Kabuto, you son of a..._

But no amount of cursing in her mind or directly at the snake-man was going to make anything better. It wasn't going to bring Itachi back to the way he was before. She didn't stand a chance against Kabuto Yakushi - the man who had once been under Orochimaru as a spy, now took parts of his master and stored inside himself; he was a phony just as much as the reanimated corpses of Shinobi he desecrated. Madara Uchiha knew this just as much, but he couldn't do anything to back out now.

Hanaru wanted desperately to know how he had been blackmailed, whose body had been in the casket that day, but the ancient masked man simply waved it off. "It is no burden of yours," was what he said.

In the evening only each day, for a few hours, "Itachi" was summoned to the room they once shared, where their baby son was sleeping. But the sound of the coffin lid collapsing would make Ren wail. He was only a couple months old, so he wouldn't be suffering nightmares for a few years to come at the sight of his father in the decaying shell before them. She hadn't cried since the first day she saw him again, spitting such hatred at the man who did this to him - Itachi Uchiha, proud Hidden Leaf Shinobi framed for treason and murder of his clan, Akatsuki member really a spy. Her husband, the father of her child. Glossy raven hair once tied back was now dark gray, loose and thinned in a frail lump down his back. Ivory skin ashen gray and lined with cracks and imperfections. Soulless black holes absent of his eyes, mocking and frightening.

He would just stand there in his casket, not moving or speaking without his summoner's permission. When Kabuto would be there, he would do the deed in ordering Itachi around the room, happening the first two days, and Hanaru could not trust him to hold their son yet, for she was positive that if she did, Kabuto would give the order for Itachi to drop the baby as a sick joke.

But now, on day three, it all changed.

"Sit, Itachi." The mindless puppet obeyed and perched himself rigidly on the edge of the bed while mother put her infant son down to sleep. "Hana-chan -" She hissed at him calling her the honorific he had NO right to do, just as he could not call her love Itachi-kun, which was _her right._ "- get your hairbrush and a hair tie. You know what you should do before I keep my word."When she turned around to see what Kabuto was up to now, she clenched her fists when one of those scaly white hands ran through stringy charcoal hair, and another the exposed delicate collarbones. He had the _nerve_ to touch her man like that!

Her hand grasped the brush requested, keeping it gripped at her side and rolled into her _yukata_. "That's right," Kabuto crooned as if this were a show of his liking. He stood up then and back against the wall. "Brush his hair and then tie it back the way he used to love it."

Hanaru bit her tongue and slid behind her husband's motionless form. _Itachi...gods, you must hate him as much as I do._ Her fingers found their own way to the long, loose dark mane, bunched together in a thin waterfall. White flaked in random places, almost like a living human scalp would. Itachi looked like he hadn't been cared for in _months,_ but he was dead. This was nothing like her if she had gone a specific amount of time without personal hygiene. She ran her brush through his hair to get the knots out, taking EXTRA care to not pull the locks out, cause a crack into the scalp or anything, even though he might not feel a thing. With each bristle, Itachi's hair became soft as silk, as it had been when he was alive. A tear pricked one of her eyes.

When she was done, she tied the shining pearly gray mane, low beneath his neck like he preferred. She slid off the foot of the bed to return her brush to its place on the vanity. As predicted, some of Itachi's hair was stuck in. When she was alone, she planned to remove the strands and wash this thing out so she didn't have dead man's particles in her own hair. Turning back, she looked him over to where he still sat, staring ahead at nothing in particular. Now he looked more like her Itachi, with the exception of those ghastly "eyes", those rags covering him, and the inhuman rigidity.

Kabuto had returned behind him, and that was when she saw the kunai in his hand, as well as the paper seal attached to the end. He was going to insert the personality suppression tag. He would be restored to conscious thought, verbal speech and so on - but that also meant the monster behind him would pull his strings and make him dance however he wanted. Hanaru returned to her husband's side with great haste to watch how it was done. The hand holding the kunai made its way to the back of Itachi's head, at the base of his skull attached to the top of his spine, vanishing to the wrist.

"Take a look at your love's face." The words were meant to be kind, but too sweet to be. Nevertheless, she did what he asked and gasped at what she saw.

The cracks closed in place as if they were never there; the gray skin lightened to olive-cream. His hair remained grayish, but its old gloss returned to life. But most of all: his eyes...they were still dark as night, but the irises that appeared were red with three black tomoe. His Sharingan had come to life. She slipped back by two inches, and she went by one more when his head turned in her direction.

The face which had been blank now morphed into a real expression: utter shock and happiness. His lips parted now, and his voice was as she remembered. "H-Hanaru... _koishii_."

"Itachi," she whispered hoarsely, looking into his eyes. The emotions were all there when he gazed down at her. He wanted to say so much, but one unwanted person was in their presence. She looked up and glowered murderously at Kabuto. "You can leave us now. You kept your promise."

He chuckled. "Certainly." Just like that, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Her arms threw themselves around Itachi, desperate to keep him close. She wanted him to be free from Kabuto's influence, but it was impossible. All she could do was spend now with him. "My baby," she croaked. She never called him that; her emotions were getting the best of her. "Oh, God, I missed you so much. All this time, sleeping alone, our son..." She turned her attention to the crib at the foot of the bed, where the precious little thing was sleeping peacefully.

"My wife," he said hoarsely, his arms coming to wrap around her. "I saw everything...what he did to you..."

 _I was right: he saw but couldn't do anything._ "That bastard - he did this to you. And he's going to do the same to everyone else. He and Madara are starting the Fourth Great War -"

"- and use me as a pawn," he answered grimly, unsurprised. "My beloved, I wish I could do something, but here I am now. I'm dead and alive against my will. In the ground, I sensed the others' feelings. They are just as imprisoned as I am. Most of them wished to be dead, but a few are ready to fight again. But so many might be made to face their loved ones like you and I." He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. His skin felt the same texture as her, but cooler. At least she knew blood was flowing in his system again.

His eyes opened again, and they turned to the side to look over the life they created together. Itachi slipped away from her, crawling halfway on all fours, transfixed by the sight of his son for the first time. He gazed over the innocent life that looked so much like him, tiny mouth parted to breathe. Small, chubby hands opened and closed as he dreamed. He was covered with a dark blanket stitched with the Uchiha crest, courtesy of Madara himself.

"Madara has cared for you both, has he?" he asked. She nodded.

"So has your brother." At the mention of Sasuke, he stiffened and sat up on his knees. His back faced her, but he turned his face halfway to regard her, blinking owlishly.

"Sasuke is here..." It wasn't a question; she could hear the apprehension in his voice.

"But you won't believe this: he intends to take revenge on our village." Maybe she shouldn't have told him this. She should have kept quiet, but suppose he found out from someone if not Madara, like Naruto - _that bastard wanted to see the one who made Pain see reason_ \- and he would want to know why she never told him. It would be a shatter of trust.

The horror was present in his gaze now, in his voice. "Why did he turn his back on the Leaf Village?" he demanded.

Hanaru slid off the bed and moved to stand in front of him. "He found out," was all she could say, the silence between them telling him the rest. He sighed sharply and closed his eyes, one name coming to mind how Sasuke discovered the truth: _Madara._ "He's going to kill not only the Elders, but the innocent people who have nothing to do with it. Because he wants to avenge the pain of his older brother he loved so much." Her body shook. "He's nothing like you, Itachi. He is so delusional he doesn't care!" _This wasn't even what you wanted for him, darling._ He saw the thought through her eyes, and his own narrowed as he must have cursed Madara, who did know the truth about him.

"Why haven't you left him, _koi_?" The accusation was there. "Why didn't you take our son and flee while you had the chance?"

"Where could I have gone?" Hanaru returned. "Kisame has been there for us, but I haven't seen or heard from him in some time. The last I heard he was getting into Kumogakure." Itachi's expression relaxed for a moment, but his tone remained hard.

"That's irrelevant. You could have gone back to Konoha, raised him and lived in peace. That is what I wish for you. But Sasuke..." He closed his eyes. "He is making the Uchiha name meaningless..."

She nodded. "Danzo is dead. Sasuke killed him. And right now he is somewhere recovering," she said. "Your eyes were placed into him." This caused him to look at her again harshly.

"Just as I feared," he said softly. "He now has the Eternal Mangekyo. The village is in grave danger not only from Madara and Kabuto, but eventually my own brother..." He trailed off when something horrendous happened. His eyes went wide, his body rigid, and that was when Hanaru's mind triggered as she sensed it.

Itachi was no longer in control of his body. _Kabuto...damn you._

He was on her, pinning her down to the bed. Horror washed over her when she realized what Kabuto wanted him to do to her. "Itachi, stop!" she cried, keeping her voice lowered to not wake their son. Her mind and consciousness screamed it was all wrong, that their child was in the room and her husband was being controlled. Their shared enemy was still around, getting a kick of this and relishing their pain.

"Kabuto is doing this," Itachi panted as he worked to shed his clothing with one hand, keeping her down with impressive strength in the other. "I don't want to force this on you, but please, while it is happening, don't struggle." He rarely ever pleaded with her, but now he would. She didn't want to do it like this, and neither did he. The pain was in his eyes by the time his cloak was unzipped down the front and his pants shoved down to his knees. He was now pushing up her _yukata_ so it was around her hips, exposing her dark golden thatch of curls.

 _Don't struggle,_ she kept repeating herself. She assisted him by loosening her sash and pulling the front to let her breasts fall out for his eyes. Despite the dryness and impending pain, her breasts tingled when his gaze fell on them. His body might be against him, but he did find his own strength to reach and grasp one of them, squeezing it gently and rolling the nipple between his fingers. Hanaru moaned; some pleasure was coming out of this. It wasn't long before she felt herself throb below. "Itachi," she whimpered. She leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth, which he returned before he thrust himself against her, slamming her into the bed at the same time he roughly entered her without warning or preparation. The pain erupted in her body, knowing her love was being controlled like a device and their CHILD was sleeping before them. If neither of them kept up the stifled moans and cries much longer, they would get loud enough to wake the baby.

She grasped onto his shoulders for dear life, pushing off his red-brown cloak so it fell to his elbows as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Itachi gritted his teeth, lips pulling back with each grunt, both out of the feel of her encasing him and with loathing that he didn't choose this. If he hadn't been dead and brought back by someone else, suppressed by a jutsu, she would have hated him immensely if he did this on his own accord.

When it was over, they were both panting, and he found his release deep inside her just as she reached her peak. Kabuto must not have been aware of her orgasm, but he seemed to know human biology too well. _He is skilled in medical_ ninjutsu _. Of course he knew what he was doing._ Itachi left her then, extracting himself carefully - was it him or the bastard? - and left her laying there as he resituated his clothes back into place. She sat up and did the same, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

 _I hope you get what's coming to you, Kabuto._

~o~

To be trapped in this body that wasn't even his, and to be forced to rape his own wife, with their baby son sleeping before the same bed -! Kabuto had gone too far, but he couldn't do a damned thing about it.

His darling wife was in pain, but she tried to enjoy it with him, think only about him and not the one who was making his body move on its own. What was just as worse: his brother turned into a true criminal. He killed Danzo, he betrayed the Leaf Village, attacked his comrades - he couldn't have been more disappointed in him...but not as much as he realized how much he really did fail Sasuke as a brother and protector. And more when he couldn't keep Madara at bay.

 _Sasuke now has the Eternal Mangekyo. And if I don't find Naruto again, then he'll have to deal with Sasuke on his own. But I need to know if he is aware...I need to make sure he knows about Sasuke..._

When he, Nagato and the other Shinobi were sent out, he could do nothing but wander until they encountered someone to fight. He was the one who stayed by Nagato's side as he was immobile due to being crippled in his precious life, that even reanimation didn't improve him except his godlike prowess. For a night and day they scouted, stopping momentarily to rest only a couple times - until they happened across none other than Naruto and Killer Bee. Luck had been on his side.

As they fought under Kabuto's influence, Naruto confirmed it all - and he even demanded to know if it was true about the Uchiha attempted coup, to which he had to plead with Naruto to NEVER tell anyone and tarnish the Uchiha's name. "You'll have to deal with Sasuke yourself," he said in defeat. "I failed at that."

In midst of fighting Killer Bee and eventually getting away, Nagato suffering just as much with summoning his Rinne Beasts, Itachi discovered his means to break free from the jutsu: the crow emerged from Naruto's mouth, with the left eye Shisui entrusted him with. Perhaps it was an accident that his _genjutsu_ was the key to override the Edo Tensei, but it had happened. Using Amaterasu, he was forced to set Nagato and his beasts on fire - only for the man known as Pain to recover, completely stripped of all personality. He nearly got all three of them with his Planetary Devastation had they not acted together. As a last resort, Itachi was forced to use the Susano'o sealing blade to pull Nagato in, but not before he said his final words to Naruto in that the Uzumaki was the "final, successful volume in a trilogy".

 _He knows Naruto is the last hope who will usher peace, just as I had been right to believe he could do this._ Naruto reminded him so much of Shisui, and he was sure that he would finish what Shisui had wanted. So he left Naruto and Killer Bee, but not before he entrusted the young man - and revealed to him that he had a wife and infant son, and that the woman was Naruto's long-lost elder sister, which stunned him. It had been terrible timing, but it was necessary to start repairing what Hanaru should have done upon his death. With him gone, she could have returned home to Konoha. It would be hard at first, but she could readjust.

Before he would deal with Kabuto - after getting the chakra location from Nagato - he had to see her one last time before he stopped the Reanimation Jutsu. When the spell was broken, he would go back to the afterlife along with the other revived Shinobi.

He had told her that she should have returned with their son after all these years, but it had been a heat of the moment when Kabuto inserted the paper seal into his brain. He never told her before or thought too much about it because he'd automatically assumed she would decide someday that being on the run was no way for their child to grow up. But she'd stayed in the Akatsuki because of Sasuke and Madara, and Kisame who was now dead. He wondered if she knew, but he intended to ask her because after he'd raped her, he had been called back into his coffin until his release with the others onto the battlefield.

Naruto's reaction had been simply put: _"I...never knew I had a sister until Mom told me herself, and Dad never had his chance. Now I find out you_ married _her, Itachi! You were one of the few who knew all along! Why didn't she ever come back to the Leaf Village, to even help her little brother?!"_

His own was equally placed: _"She could have if she wanted to, but as the Third Hokage never told you who your parents were, it was for the best as you would have been in danger. The same could have been said for your sister. And when we met, it wasn't like we could just not love each other. Surely you understand that feeling, Naruto. Hanaru was kept out of her own village for safety, and if she were to come back married to the rogue Uchiha, she would be labeled guilty by association. That, and our son will be scorned like you because of who his father was...but maybe now, when the fighting is over, you can figure something out."_

 _"In that case, if there is a way to keep her and your son safe, I'll gladly do whatever I can. I've kept all my promises so far. You trust me with Sasuke, so trust me with them both."_

Itachi closed his eyes. His little brother was lucky to have Naruto Uzumaki as a friend. And Hanaru was lucky to have him as her little brother if they never knew each other all their lives. _"She really is proud of you, Naruto,"_ he said. _"She was the daughter of Minato and Kushina, so she lost them as much as you have. Give her a chance, and make sure Ren is taken care of. Sasuke can be the one to train him, and so can you."_ All of this faith he put in Naruto, and in Sasuke - all of which he would never be there to witness.

But it seemed everything he tried himself, he failed. His brother was living proof. And he was dead - dead and revived in a world where his chances passed him by. The only sources of happiness he had were his _otouto_ and his new family he made in Akatsuki, which Kisame and the others accepted in their own ways. But now Hanaru was on her own, and she had to get herself and Ren away as soon as possible. He believed in her; if she handled herself long before they met, she could do the same here. She wasn't dependent on anyone. Although, if the village didn't accept them...

On the way, he was tailed by none other than Sasuke. He was all but done trying to talk to him. After all, when did the younger Uchiha ever listen to him? He had wanted to keep him away from the truth, from turning on the village - but he failed at that.

Sasuke yelled at him, in desperation and frustration - and anger at the family he made and purposefully left behind. Itachi didn't let it get to him; he knew what he did and couldn't change anything. And he'd flicked his forehead and lied about "next time" because the boy knew nothing about the clan's schemes or the sacrifices he made for him.

"I was supposed to happily walk that one path you made for me, ignorant of everything?! I could NEVER do that! And what do you expect of your own son now? How you think he will handle growing up knowing his father was branded a traitor for saving his uncle and an entire village? Your _wife?_ " he hissed.

"Hanaru understands," Itachi said simply. "And I never forced her into this life. She chose this. She loved me, and I loved her. I don't regret the life we had. She was the link to sanity I had left - as were you."

Sasuke growled. "Well, then I hope leaving her a widow and raising the boy herself was worth it."

Itachi said nothing to that. In fact, there was no point in talking. Kabuto was where Hanaru was, and in the same place he wouldn't waste time. He wouldn't be forever in saying good-bye to his family one last time. Sasuke would not let him go because even though he already knew everything, he deserved to know from Itachi's own mouth.

He weaved the signs for the summoning of crows, to peck at Sasuke and keep him at bay so he would not follow him. "Stay here," he said firmly. "I need to do this..."

When he arrived inside Akatsuki headquarters, he made way for the room he once shared with Hanaru. She was there, rocking the baby to sleep, her back facing him. His throat tightened at the sight of her in the _yukata_ he rarely saw her wear: black, painted with red cherry blossoms and white lotuses, tied with a golden sash. In a way, it paid homage to the extinct clan she married into. Her long hair was down her back in a ponytail. She stiffened then when she sensed a presence in the area, turning around slowly, and when she saw him, her face betrayed no emotion.

"What did Kabuto send you here for now?" she challenged, the hate venomously clear that it made his eyes narrow. She tightened her grip around their son who whimpered as he sensed the tense atmosphere.

"I'm not under his control any longer," Itachi answered, stepping further. "I overrode the jutsu with my own abilities. It was one that Shisui entrusted me to, if something like this ever happened." He smiled lightly. "It seems I was never made to be used against our own village like this."

Her eyes narrowed back. "A jutsu Shisui entrusted you with - which one was that?" she asked curiously.

He sat down beside her, keeping a good distance after last time. "His visual prowess was a very unique one, where you cast an illusion without the other ever realizing it. He would have used it on the clan if Danzo never interfered. When the elder took his right eye, the left was bequeathed to me, as I believe I told you," he said, to which she nodded. "I met with Sasuke - and your brother before I came here."

Her eyes widened before softening. "I guess you told him about me." _And he didn't take it well,_ her eyes told him. He took her free hand into his and held it.

"He does have questions for you, if you ever cross paths. It will be difficult, but I know you will manage."

Hanaru pulled her hand from his. "I can, but what if no one accepts us besides him and Sasuke - and what could happen to Sasuke?" she asked. "I want better for Ren here than living as an outcast because of his family history." Itachi looked down at the baby who was fast asleep. With a smile, he reached to gently poke the forehead with both fingers. The child grunted but didn't wake. He was the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen - he was his pride and joy...but his insides dropped with knowing he would never be there to watch him grow. Never watch the girls chasing him. Not seeing him grow to be strong, even greater than his father.

Itachi took the baby from his wife's arms, taking great care to not wake him. "I know," was all he could say. "I failed at many things in life, but not only with the way Sasuke is now, I greatly regret leaving my son without a father. But maybe your brother and mine can make up for it." And knowing she would keep her word, she wouldn't dare to marry another man just to give Ren a male figure. He sighed to himself.

"As for you, my son," he murmured, Hanaru's eyes still watching but now tenderly, "I have no doubt that you will one day surpass your own father. You can forge your own path without owing elders anything, owing no one, and ensuring that you are _not_ me. Be sure to trust in yourself and those around you. I failed in acknowledging myself, appreciating myself - except only a handful like your mother and uncle -" He looked up at Hanaru and saw her eyes shining; and by uncle, he referred to her brother and not his own. "- but you can avoid making those mistakes."

Hanaru said nothing, but the tears shone down her cheeks like silver linings. Which was precisely what she was: his silver lining in his dark years of life. He stood then and there and laid down their son in his crib, at the same time the baby was opening his eyes again, but he didn't start bawling. Instead, he looked up at the strange man with wide blue eyes - _his mother's eyes_ \- and broke out into a toothless smile, cooing and reaching for him. Itachi's heart burst. His hand reached to rub on the child's soft belly, and Ren grasped at his fingers in an already strong grip just like his Uncle Sasuke did as a newborn. And to think that his mother named him after the water lily, the day his father died which was also his birth date...and Itachi closed his eyes again as his insides cracked.

 _My precious boy._

He opened his mouth and let loose the lullaby that spoke of near death and revival, in native tongue that had his boy back asleep in no time. He looked at Hanaru when she gasped at how well he'd done. Chuckling, Itachi crawled back onto the bed with her and took her into his arms, kissing her passionately and slowly. His brain reminded him there was still a deed to be done, but he wanted to be with his wife one more time. One hand went to the sash around her slim hips and undid it, the other pushing the silk from her body; her hands worked on his ragged garments, pulling down the zipper of his cloak and shoving the offending thing from his body. He stood up then, on both feet, and both his pants and white leggings were pushed down, which he kicked off along with his sandals. Itachi was naked before his wife who was beautiful as ever, but her stomach was now riddled with a few lines and fat from pregnancy. That didn't deter him in the slightest. He was aware of how he looked himself with the few cracks beginning to show again.

Remembering what Kabuto made him to do her rendered his decision. He laid on the bed, on his back and looked up at her. His legs spread and bent at the knees; this vulnerable position made him feel exposed and unmanly, but giving her control was what he wanted her to have as he'd usually taken charge in bed. She got the hint and crawled on all fours towards him, her breasts swaying, and her hair falling over her shoulders. She was right between his legs in no time, kissing her way down and reaching his manhood. She buried the lower half of her face into his dark curls before kissing along his length. Itachi gasped at the pleasure he was able to feel. Although he was certain that when he spilled his seed into her a second time in this state, he wouldn't be able to get her pregnant again. _Would she want another child when I am gone?_ Somehow he doubted it. She already had one son with him, a new generation of Uchiha - if only half.

His body arched a little off the mattress in rapture. Itachi extended his arms above his head, grasping at the pillow and holding onto it for support as his legs wrapped around his wife's waist, pulling her in as she slid over and back, the fire lapping in every direction, while a greater wildfire outside the cavern walls raged on, and one cause of the mania was hiding in a sanctuary that would soon be found when this was over.

 _"Even if we are separated from each other, I will find you and protect you no matter what it takes. I will always be with you, so...for now, have a good sleep. I'll be waiting for you on the other side, my_ koishii _..."_

He'd said those words to her, the last night they were together before he left with Kisame. When she was still heavy with child - their child who now slept at the foot of this bed. Even now, like that night and in the morning, she slept now, when their lovemaking was over. She lay curled full-front into him while he lay on his side facing her. She'd passed out instantly, but he couldn't find it in himself to drift off with her. He _couldn't_. He wasn't going to delay his mission any longer. And there was no telling when or if Sasuke would catch up.

 _But I know where you are, Kabuto. You wait until I arrive._

Standing from the bed, careful to not wake her, Itachi looked down at his nude self as he gathered his clothes to redress. In midst of the passion, the cracks in his body, as well as his face, were more prominent that Hanaru had been devastated to see.

 _"Itachi...I'm so sorry."_

 _"It doesn't hurt, my love. This body isn't my own anyway."_

Smiling, Itachi left the room for a moment, because there was something he had to do, and it wasn't long before he found himself in the personal shrine his wife had made for his _real self._ To stand over his own dead body, mirroring the shell he was now, was an out-of-body experience in itself. Blood dried down the sides of his face where his eyes had been taken for Sasuke; the lids were closed. His right forearm was singed, his left thigh cut, and his fingers still covered with blood. He had been dead for two months perhaps, but Hanaru must not have found the will to cleanse his injuries. _She must wish to remind herself that the wounds of the past must still be there to remind, to never forget a detail. She wanted me preserved to keep me beside her forever..._

His fingers went behind the corpse's neck, finding the clasp to the necklace - he was somehow wearing a copy around his own throat - and removed it for a good reason, returning to the bedroom where Hanaru and Ren were still asleep. He bent down to kiss his wife's soft cheek, taking her hand into his then and gazing lovingly at the blue sapphire around her finger - the ring he gave her on their wedding day. The sapphire was a symbol of heaven, fidelity and love. _Everlasting devotion_. This was her silent way of staying eternally faithful to him. He then went to lay his lips on their baby's forehead, to which the little one murmured without opening his eyes.

Before he left to confront Kabuto, to free his desecrated soul and the other reanimated - and to bring the war to an end - he sat down at his wife's vanity to begin writing the letters: one for his Hana-koi, and the other for their son. He kept them side-by-side, leaning down to tenderly kiss them both, and as a finishing touch, he neatly laid down the three-looped chain he took from his corpse atop the letter reserved for his son, Ren Uchiha.

 **I didn't even WANT to show Itachi being forced to rape his wife. I hate Kabuto for doing that to the couple. (demon rage) You guys are all welcome to vent your hate at him, but please don't do it to me. I suffered imagining it just as much. :(**

 **Look forward to the next shot, but don't know when just yet. Things are gonna get more tougher now that Hanaru is gonna eventually return to Konoha with her baby son - but what will happen when or IF they find out he's ITACHI UCHIHA'S child?**

 **Oh, and if anyone was wondering what that song Itachi sung was, it was "Breath of Life" from The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, when Aragorn was washed ashore on the verge of death, only to have life breathed back into him spiritually from his love, the elf Arwen.**


End file.
